Baby Sitting
by kimmykazoo
Summary: Konohamaru gets to babysit little Boruto and Himawari! Hanabi decides to pop in and aid him, even though they seem to bicker more than assist each other. Are they starting to develop feelings? Or is the frustration Hanabi is giving Konohamaru getting to him? Post Naruto: The Last, Pre Naruto Gaiden :) Please leave a review/favorite! No flames...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for deciding to read this fanfiction! :D This is my second one and I finally seem to have gotten the hang of the website haha. Hanabi and Konohamaru are an interesting ship.. One day, maybe I will fully embrace it, so I decided to write a fanfic on it. It's a pretty cute idea for a pairing... Please enjoy and leave a friendly review!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Naruto... Masashi Kishimoto does :3

* * *

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I am a great babysitter!" Konohamaru give a good guy pose, a thumb up and a shining smile. "The two children are safe with me!"

Hinata looked over at Naruto with a concerned glance. When Naruto saw he had a day off, he told Hinata that he wanted to take her out on a date.

"Just me and you... We can get a babysitter!"

However, everyone seemed to be busy with their own children that the Uzumaki couple couldn't find anyone trusting (or willing enough) to watch their kids. Konohamaru overheard their conversation and volunteered with such gusto, that Naruto couldn't refuse.

Naruto gave the young man a hearty pat on the back. "Thanks so much, Konohamaru! We won't be long."

"Please take good care of them. Boruto isn't a fan of vegetables but please make sure he eats them. Himawari enjoys playing hide and go seek… Please careful and don't lose sight of her! Make sure that they don't get hurt! Boruto likes to pull pranks..." Hinata fussed as she passed over a bag of clothes and another full of toys. "Himawari isn't a picky eater. However, no sweets before real food. And always ask if Boruto has to go to the restroom. We have accidents here and there…" She shoved a basket full of food at Konohamaru.

"Hinata, Konohamaru is fully aware. Don't worry! I trust him," Naruto smiled as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. She sighed and gave her children a warm gaze.

"Okay, Boruto-kun… Mama and Papa will be back as soon as possible. And Hima-chan, keep being a good girl. We love you very much. Don't cause too much trouble…" Hinata gave the four year old boy a tight hug and the two year old a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of each other."

Naruto smiled at Konohamaru and nodded. "We'll be off now, Konohamaru. If anything, send a clone our way and we will come immediately."

"Awe, come on, nii-san. It's only a couple of kiddos. I think I handle it," Konohamaru grinned.

"Okay… Okay, well… Please take care of them…" Hinata fidgeted as she handed over Boruto and Himawari. They didn't seem to mind spending a day with him.

"Have fun you two! You can take as long as you want!"

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Konohamaru and winked. "Oh, I just might take you up on that offer." Hinata's cheeks burned at the comment, quickly turning away.

Konohamaru looked down at the wondering eyes of the children and patted their heads. "We're gonna have a good time."

* * *

Once the three settled inside Konohamaru's living room, they sat on the floor and waited for something to happen. They weren't particularly sure of what, but they waited for ten minutes there, staring. Konohamaru coughed, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, what do you guys do for fun?" Konohamaru scanned their innocent faces as they sat. No response.

 _"Ah… For Naruto's kids, they sure don't talk much, neh?..."_

Konohamaru sat down across from them and clapped. "Oh! Hey, how about we play a game! Your mom gave us some fun toys here in this bag!" He dumped the contents of one the green backpacks and out fell a plethora of toys.

Boruto and Himawari beamed as they scavenged through the pile, picking out their favorites.

"I like the shuriken. Imma be a great ninja, just like Papa and Mama." Boruto ran around the living room with his plastic ninja tools.

"Hima-chan, what do you want to play with?" Konohamaru asked sweetly. The little girl smiled shyly as she clutched a doll close to her chest.

"Hima 'ikes to pay 'ith Ume-hime," she said, patting the doll's hair with such affection, it hurt Konohamaru's heart. "Papa pays too. He is a prince and brings back Ume-hime 'rom onii-chan."

"I'm a big scary villain! I am the monster from under Himawari's bed! _**Rawr**_!" Boruto grins evilly at Himawari as he stomped over to the toddler. She giggled and screamed as she ran down the hall.

"Help! Onii-chan is a monster!"

Konohamaru stood up and smiled as he watched the children disappear down the hallways. His mother peeks out from the kitchen, rubbing her hands on her apron.

"Geeze, these really _are_ Naruto's kids." She mumbled. Konohamaru laughed as he made his way towards the giggles and screams.

"I'll save Himawari-chan and Ume-hime from the nasty monster!" he bellowed, tickling Boruto from behind.

"H-hey! No fair! Ha, ha! N-no! I'm not tickl- ha, ha!" Boruto choked out while laughing. He doubled over as Himawari joined the two.

"Onii-chan lost!"

Konohamaru grinned as he picked up Himawari up triumphantly, spinning her around. "His weakness was easy to figure out! We saved Ume-hime from his evil clutches!" She giggled as she hugged Konohamaru's neck in gratitude.

Boruto suddenly stopped his laughing and gave an awkward grimace. His legs were crossed and he began dancing and squirming around. "Uhm… Uh… K-Konohamaru-san… I-I gotta go **_really_** bad…" He tugged urgently on the man's pant leg. Konohamaru looked at Boruto's pained face in confusion when it suddenly clicked.

"Go?… _**Go**_! Oh! Yeah! Ah! Quickly, Boruto, grab my hand!" Konohamaru sat the girl back down and hauled the boy down the hall again. "Just hold it in for a minute."

"I-I don't have to go anymore…" Boruto blushed as he looked down at his pants. Completely soaked, Boruto watched as a little puddle formed at his feet. Konohamaru stopped and groaned as he too gazed upon the urine.

"Boruto… Why didn't you tell me you had to go _sooner_?"Konohamaru whined.

"I didn't have to go that bad."

Konohamaru slumped down and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Accidents happen… But next time tell me, even if you don't have to go so bad. We gotta change you out of those clothes. Maybe my mom can wash those pants."

"My big sister told you to ask him constantly if he had to go to the restroom," A voice called from the window. Konohamaru turned around to find a pair of lavender eyes watching him. He grumbled.

"Hanabi. Well, I doubt _**you**_ could do a better job than I can. They trusted _**me**_ with their kids."

"I was busy at the time. Usually these two stay over at the compound whenever I have free time."

"Well, what do you want? How did you know that we were here?"

Hanabi entered swiftly as she smiled at the blonde child who finally noticed his aunt. "I bumped into them in town. Hinata asked if I could check up on the kids every once in a while. I don't think she thinks you can handle such a mission." She snickered as she crouched down next to her nephew.

Konohamaru blushed in embarrassment as she proceeded to help Boruto. "I can handle it! I mean, it was _**ONE**_ accident. Psh. I mean, kids pee their pants everyday. No big deal!"

"You mean **_YOU_** peed yourself everyday, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru was at a loss for words, causing another stream of heat to reach his face.

"Konohamaru, go get a wet rag and some disinfectant spray. Something to clean up the mess. I'll take Boruto to the restroom to clean up." Hanabi ordered as she picked the child. "And call over Himawari. Never leave her alone for too long or else she starts to cry."

Konohamaru watched the Hyugan walk away and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I saw that." She calmly said, her back still facing the flustered boy. "I _**DO** _ have the Byakugan and all the power it holds… I'm just as strong as my sister."

He gulped nervously as he called out for the two year old. "H-Himawari? Please come into the living room?"

* * *

"Nabi!" Himawari squealed as she reached up. After Boruto was washed up and changed, Hanabi decided to stay.

"It's so there aren't any more accidents. Knowing you, there will be many."

Konohamaru glared as he watched the two kids open up easily and chatter with Hanabi. He was just as cool and as capable as she was.

"Hey, it's past noon. Have you feed them yet?" Hanabi asked.

"I was about to until you came in," He mumbled under his breath.

Konohamaru's mother looked into the living room and smiled at the new guest.

"Ah! What a lovely surprise! Hello, Hanabi-san. What brings you around here?"

Hanabi smiled sweetly as she hugged her niece. "I came to visit my niece and nephew, of course. I thought that Konohamaru-kun might need some assistance with these two bundles of joy." She eyed him with a teasing gleam in her gaze. "He never babysat Uzumaki-san's children before. It is quite a handful."

"How kind of you! I'm sure he is very grateful for your kind gesture, aren't you, Konohamaru?"

He strained a smile as he looked at his mother. " ** _Of course. Thank you, Hanabi-chan._** " He forced through his clenched teeth. Hanabi eyes gleamed innocently in return.

"Well, I just finished cooking a yummy lunch for these three. Hinata provided some delicious vegetables from her garden. Would you care to join us?"

Hanabi blushed and looked away. "I don't want to be a bother. Konohamaru seems to not want me here." He glared over at her as she smirked in return.

"Nonsense. We would be happy to have you join us. _**Right**_ , Konohamaru?" The mother looked over at her son with stern eyes. He jumped up a bit and nodded. She didn't get mad often, but when she did, it was pretty scary.

"Y-yeah. Join us."

"Well, if you **_insist_** … Thank you!"

* * *

The children gobbled down their onigiri and slurped up their stew. Konohamaru picked at his food while Hanabi chewed daintily.

"Why aren't you eating, Konohamaru? Your mother's cooking is delicious." Hanabi teased. He grunted as he bit into a rice ball.

"I know it is. Why don't you just go home?! I can handle these two perfectly fine."

"I was ordered to help by my sister. And your mother doesn't seem to mind me being here. Why are you being such a jerk?" Hanabi bit into another onigiri. "Unless you feel **threatened** by me."

Konohamaru scoffed and smirked. "I'm a great babysitter. Threatened by **_you_**? Hah."

Hanabi closed her eyes and smiled. "Hmm… I will believe it when I see it."

"Then just you watch! The day is still new. These kids are gonna have the best time here with me!"

"Well, we'll see about that." Hanabi wiped her face clean and helped Himawari wipe her hands. "Test number one: Himawari has finished eating. How do you proceed?"

Konohamaru grinned and crossed his arms. "Easy. We continue playing like we did before!"

"Wrong. Himawari's tummy is full. If she roughhouses with you, she will blow chunks everywhere." Hanabi picked up Boruto's plate and set it into the sink. "It's best to have them do something quiet, like color or a story. After a couple minutes, ask them if they have to potty."

Konohamaru huffed out and looked away. She was right; he needed her help taking care of these kids. He peeked over his shoulder and watched Hanabi tenderly clean Boruto's cheeks. He held his breath as his heart constricted a bit.

 _"What's wrong with me. This is stupid. She finds joy in getting you flustered."_ He thought. _"But…"_

Hanabi grasped the children's hands, leading them back to the living room.

 _"I guess it's alright to have her here… for now."_

* * *

Chapter one is done! How is it?... Good?... Please leave a review and favorite if you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is appreciated :) No flames please... Stay tuned for the next chapter! Much more Hanabi and Konohamaru cuteness will happen than in this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for staying tuned and continuing! I added some humor... Well, I tried to. I'm not really very funny, I apologize... But thank you for staying and reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

Hanabi gave the children juice boxes and sat them down. "Okay. Now that we are all feed and full, I think it's time for a story."

The children cheered in agreement as Hanabi looked up at Konohamaru. "Did Hinata give them any books?"

Konohamaru rummaged through the bags and shook his head. "Not that I can tell… There aren't any books in here."

Hanabi tapped her foot as she thought. "No books, eh?"

"Nabi?... Does at mean no stowee?" Himawari whispered dejectedly.

Her aunt placed her hands on her hips triumphantly. "No! That just means I'm going to make one! With Konohamaru's help, of course."

Konohamaru gave a small annoyed groan as he trudged over next to the Hyugan. "Fine…"

The children's eyes were glued on the two young people. There was nothing better than a story told to them by their aunt Hanabi.

"How about _**you**_ start this off, Konohamaru," Hanabi said with a small smirk. Konohamaru's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He wasn't quite sure how to start the story off.

"Uh, well… Alright then… Once upon a time, long ago in a small village like this one lived a princess," He started as he took a seat in front of the children. "She was a bratty princess, that no one really liked. She talked way too much, she was snobby, and always shoved her nose in other people's business. We shall name her _**Kanabi Jyuga**_." Konohamaru snickered.

Hanabi snarled as she held her hand up. "My turn to add to the story. _Ahem_... Yes. Her name was Kanabi. One day Kanabi stumbled across a bridge connecting her village and the forest. While crossing the bridge, an ugly troll blocked her way.

 _'What is your name, beautiful princess?'_ The troll grumbled.

 _'My name is Kanabi. What is yours, Troll?'_

 _'My name is **Donohamaru**.'_ " Hanabi giggled as she watched Konohamaru give her a look of disdain.

"He was the most hideous troll in the valley. He had big buggy eyes and nasty scaly green and yellow skin. He had warts all over his face and ugly toenails that were gnarly and rotten. His feet were huge and they smelled horrible. His breath was so rank, the flowers would double over and wilt when he would talk. He thought he was so handsome, when really, just the mere sight of him sent woman and grown men running for their lives."

Konohamaru interjected under his breath, "Yeah? Takes one to know one…" Hanabi flashed her eyes at him and jabbed him under the armpits, causing him to fall over in pain.

" **Itai**!"

"Anyways, Donohamaru stopped the Princess Kanabi from being able to get across the bridge to pick flowers for her flower crown." Hanabi continued.

"What did the princess do?" Boruto asked, taking a slow sip from his juice box.

"Well, the troll wasn't always so ugly and mean. He used to be a handsome prince with the best manners in all the land. However, an evil witch casted a spell on him because she was jealous of all his riches."

Konohamaru sat and rubbed his underarm. "Yeah. Anyways, Kanabi lifted up a snobby finger and jabbed the troll.

 _'Let me through you jerk, or my father will hear about this!'_

Donohamaru cackled with an evil grin saying, _'I cannot let you through until you break the curse.'_ "

Himawari frowned at Konohamaru. "But… Kanabi-hime don't know…"

He nodded. "That's right, Himawari. She didn't know how to break the spell because Kanabi was a slow dimwitted girl. _ **OUCH**_!" He yelped as as he clutched his side. Hanabi looked back at the children sweetly.

"So Kanabi asked the troll how to break the curse.

 _'You must find a special red and yellow mushroom only food near the Fairy River. There, you must also make the tea out of the river water.'_

The river water from Fairy River had magical healing powers. If you brew the mushroom and water, it makes a special antidote that reverses any curse and spell."

Konohamaru huffed and growled at Hanabi who smiled at him to continue.

"So the dim Kanabi went to the Fairy River that was located west of the troll's bridge. After walking for what seemed hours, she finally found the river.

It was sparkling river, crystal clear, with little fairies dancing and celebrating around it. Kanabi found the magical mushroom and picked them. The fairies noticed the pretty princess and asked her if she needed any assistance. She asked for a teapot so that she can brew the tea.

The fairies asked what the tea was for. When Kanabi told them it was for Donohamaru, they instantly screamed.

 _'We will **never** help that monster! Never ever!'_ " Konohamaru looked over at Hanabi.

Hanabi continued. "Uhm… Oh, yes. Well, Kanabi got very sad and upset.

 _'You must help him! He is under a curse! And no matter what, I must help him!'_

The fairies all seemed to understand the dilemma and agreed. The gave her a gorgeous golden teapot and filled it up with boiling river water. Kanabi put the mushroom inside the pot, and thanked the fairies for their help." Hanabi nodded at Konohamaru.

"Kanabi made her way back to the troll bridge where Donohamaru was waiting impatiently.

 _'Here is your tea. Now drink it so I can pass through!_ '

The troll snatched the pot with his big hand and gulped the tea down. And suddenly brilliant blast of gold and silver bursted around Donohamaru." Konohamaru stopped.

"The troll began to slowly transform back to a human. When Kanabi opened her eyes, she saw a handsome prince standing in front of her with open arms.

 _'You broke the curse. Thank you, Kanabi. I am forever in your debt. You may pass through and pick your flowers.'_

Kanabi cried and Donohamaru looked at her worried that he might have hurt her feelings.

 _'You didn't hurt me. I am just overwhelmed with happiness. You are a human again, and I can now pick flowers… Please join me.'_ " Hanabi said as she smiled at the gleaming faces of Himawari and Boruto.

"Donohamaru agreed to join her in flower picking. The two became good friends and lived happily ever after. The end." Konohamaru finished.

"Do they fall in love and get married like Papa and Mama. Mama and Papa always end it with the prince and princess falling in love," Boruto said. Himawari nodded fervently at her brother's comment.

Konohamaru and Hanabi look at each other blushing. Didn't they notice that the characters were actually them?...

"Eh… Not this time, Boruto. They just end up being good friends… It's time to go to the restroom. You guys can color for a while and then we can find another game to play. Okay?" Hanabi coughed as she took both children to the restroom. Her ears gleamed red.

Konohamaru sat and waited patiently. He could still feel the warm tinge on his cheeks.

* * *

"Okay, children. Color for a bit while Konohamaru and I clean up," Hanabi sweetly patted their heads and left for the kitchen.

"Why did **_I_** have to be an ugly troll?" Konohamaru complained as he dried the dishes Hanabi passed to him.

"You made **_me_ ** a dumb snobby princess! At least I said you were handsome at one point!" She growled scrubbing the bowls.

"I am handsome, dammit!"

" **I never said you _weren't_!** " Hanabi gasped and looked away, embarrassed.

 _"What did I just say?!"_ She thought

Konohamaru stood there, in shock.

 _"Did she just…"_ The thoughts in his brain swirled.

"Eh, anyways, we needed to make a villain and stuff so… It's just a story," Hanabi mumbled quietly, awkwardly passing over a bowl.

"Y-yeah… You're right. I mean, the princess was only dumb cause every character has a flaw, ya know? Y-you're not dumb. You're pretty smart." Konohamaru stuttered. Hanabi nodded slowly.

"Thanks…"

 _"Pretty… Smart?..."_

She peeked over at him through her hair. His hand was clasped over his mouth as he stared intensely at a flower pot. His cheeks and ears seemed to be burning red.

Hanabi looked away and continued washing the cup in her hand, smiling to herself.

 _"He's not all that bad…"_

* * *

Yay! Second chapter is done! Any thoughts?... I added some more Konohamaru and Hanabi fluff and bickering. The next chapter will have some cuter stuff heh, heh... *Evil grin* Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A bit shorter... But thanks for being her and getting this far!

* * *

Konohamaru and Hanabi awkwardly sat on the couch as the children chattered happily while drawing.

 _"She thinks I'm handsome?... Maybe I'm looking way too into it…"_

 _"Pretty smart…"_

"Konmaru-san…" A tiny voice called from below. Konohamaru snapped out of his thoughts and saw Himawari tugging at his pant leg.

"Eh… Himawari? What's the matter?"

She pointed at the table where her drawing was. "I'm done." Boruto nodded and passed both drawings to Hanabi.

"We finished. We wanna play something else now."

Hanabi stifled a giggle as she looked at the drawings. The artwork was awful. Himawari's seemed like it was just a bunch of lines and colors blurred together, Boruto attempted to draw his father…

"Well… Ah! This artwork is amazing. Good job." Hanabi coughed as she placed the pictures aside. "What do you want to play next? Pretend? We can play ninja!"

Boruto shook his head and pointed at Konohamaru. "We wanna play the race game!" Himawari gasped and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Uh… Race game? What's that?" Konohamaru asked. Boruto put his hands on his hips and stood firmly.

"Papa always makes a second one of him. Then we piggyback ride them and race!"

Konohamaru looked over at Hanabi who shrugged. "Okay. We'll play!" Hanabi stood up and stretched. "First pick your team! Who do you want to be piggybacked by?"

Boruto circled around them as Himawari tapped her foot patiently. Eventually the two huddled together and whispered to each other secretly.

"They're really serious about this…" Konohamaru mumbled. Hanabi shook her head and snorted.

"Okay! Hima-chan is going with Konohamaru-san!" Boruto pointed. "And I'm going with Hanabi-san!" He ran and jumped the kunoichi's back and clung tightly. Himawari reached up for Konohamaru to sling her on his back.

Once everyone was situated, they stepped outside and closed the gate behind them. "Well, what's the checkpoint?" Konohamaru asked.

"Mmm… Well how about Ichiraku ramen? The loser has to clean up the rest of the toys and colors by themselves. **AND** treat the other for lunch tomorrow!"

Konohamaru smirked. "Psh… Better break your piggy bank, Boruto and Hanabi. Hima and I are going smoke you guys!"

"Hmm. We'll see about that," Hanabi said calmly. "Hima-chan, you tell us when to go!"

"'Kay! San… Ni… Ichi… **GO**!" She squealed and felt the cold rush of wind against her face.

Konohamaru blasted off into a sprint, maneuvering through the crowd of people. "Totally gonna win!" He shouted as he gripped Himawari's legs. "We totally lost them!"

" **No, you didn't**!" Hanabi's voice sang as she pushed past him, earning her place in front. She looked over her shoulder and winked. "We're gonna win!" She ran off, Konohamaru losing her in the crowd.

"Dammit… Come on, Himawari! We can't let them win!" Himawari giggled as she held onto the young man's neck tighter. Konohamaru scanned the area, trying to find where the other two ran off.

"Konmaru-san!" Himawari giggled as she patted his neck. "Up!" Konohamaru's gaze slowly scanned the rooftops when he finally saw what she was talking about.

"Ah! Hanabi?!" He choked. She was running and hopping on rooftops with Boruto cheering her on. Konohamaru smirked.

"Huh… Two can play at that game… Hold on tight! We're making a detour!" Konohamaru sped up and ran directly underneath Hanabi. Once he finally passed her a bit more, he kicked off the ground and was suspended in air.

Hanabi gasped as she watched Konohamaru. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion for a second. His brown hair was swaying, and his brilliant grin shined at her. She blushed and furrowed her brow.

 _"Augh. Not now!"_

"See you guys at Ichiraku's!" he gloated as he hopped from house to house and suddenly down he descended. Hanabi scowled. Konohamaru had won…

When she reached the shop she sighed as she sat down on a stool. Konohamaru smiled triumphantly as Himawari jumped up and down. "We won!"

Boruto and Himawari grinned up at the two exhausted shinobi. They seemed to be glaring at each other while wheezing and sweating.

"Huh… Huh… You won by sheer luck…"

"Huh… No! Huh… I'm just faster and better! Huh…"

"Hah! Keep telling… Huh… Yourself that!"

Hanabi smiled at Boruto. "I guess a bet is a bet… We gotta get back and clean up, neh?" Konohamaru scooped up Himawari.

"I bet I can beat you back home."

"Bring it on, Sarutobi."

* * *

Hanabi ended up winning. The bet they made before racing again was if Hanabi won this time, She didn't have to treat them to Ichiraku's. However, she still had to clean up the mess of toys. Konohamaru would have to treat her instead.

"Safe! Come on, Boruto! Let's clean up and set you guys down for a nap."

Konohamaru groaned as he put Himawari down. "Sorry, Hima… I guess I wore myself out too fast." She smiled sweetly at him as he patted her hair. "We should get you ready for your nap, neh?"

* * *

The children seemed to be exhausted from the adventure in town. The moment their heads touched the mat, they were gone. Konohamaru leaned against the couch and closed his eyes.

"These kids really are a handful…"

Hanabi laughed as she sat down next to him. "Yeah, but it's fun. Right now we have some peace and quiet."

 _"We?..."_ Konohamaru opened his eyes. Hanabi watched the children breathing slowly. A soft smile played at her lips. Her hair was pulled back some, showing off some of her softer features… Like her button nose and her smooth skin… Her eyes were easier to see without all her hair in her face. Konohamaru gulped and looked away, the warmth starting to sneak back to his face.

 _"Dammit…"_

Hanabi was actually really pretty… Well, most of the Hyuga's were fairly attractive. He just never actually noticed Hanabi until now… They rarely ever spoke, or see each other for that matter.

 _"I want to change that…"_ He thought out loud. Hanabi looked over, confusion scrunched up in her face.

"What did you say?"

" **Eh?! Oh!** Ah… N-nothing, I mean… I w-was… The bet. I have to treat you to Ichiraku now," Konohamaru stuttered. Hanabi nodded slowly.

She had nearly forgotten. A lunch with Konohamaru made her heart speed up. _"Why?... He's loud and obnoxious. He's stubborn and thinks he's so great and… And…"_

She peeked over at him. He had closed his eyes and was leaning against the couch again. She held her breath as she watched him. _"And funny… And pretty cute…"_ She studied his face. He had a couple faint scars on his cheeks. His hair was wild from the run and he still had some sweat beads on his chin… He had a strong chin and jawline… He had matured a lot…

Hanabi quickly turned away in frustration. _"No. I can't right now. He's Konohamaru Sarutobi, an idiot… But... "_

She looked over at him and caught him looking over at her. Both of them jumped and looked away, flustered.

 _"But… I think I like you…"_

* * *

 _EEEK!_ She likes him! And he likes her! What will happen next?! Well... I know :) Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! We have a cute little moment in this chapter! I, Kimmykazoo, have worked extra hard, typing away to bring ya'll another chapter! Thanks so much once again! You have no idea how much these reviews, favorites, and follows mean to me! :3 It's short, but it gets the point across. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Well, the kids are asleep… I don't think they'll wake up until an hour from now…" Hanabi sighed as she stretched. Konohamaru nodded and looked out the window.

"If that's the case," Konohamaru said. "Then I can show you around the house… I-I mean if you want! It probably sounds stupid, ya know?! Ha, ha since my house is like less than half the size of your place! Eh, ha, ha!" He rubbed the back of his neck and turned away.

 _"What the hell am I saying?!"_

"Sure." Hanabi's voice chimed. He turned around to face her pink face. "I mean, we have time to spare…"

Konohamaru gulped and placed both hands behind his head. "Okay! Well, follow me outside!"

Hanabi nodded, following around Konohamaru as he pointed out things on his front yard. A tire swing, a few bushes here and there, clothesline with a couple white sheets hanging.

"Eh, my mom must have left on an errand during our race," Konohamaru sighed. It would make things a little more awkward than they already were. Now, they were completely alone…

"Ah, the front yard is smaller than the back yard. Come on."

Hanabi's eyebrows raised in approval. The backyard certainly was more spacious than the front. The garden here was twice as large as the other. Herbs and vegetables were planted in one end while in the other flowers of all kinds were sprouting. There were more trees and an old tree house was high up in one. A couple of training dummies with targets on the tummies were pinned up against some wooden stakes. Kunai and shuriken were stabbed in one of the dummies artfully. A small koi fish pond was in the middle, the large golden fishes lazily floating around.

"It's very pretty," Hanabi said finally as she walked up to the pond and sat. "Your mother must work very hard to keep it this nice."

Konohamaru smiled softly. "Yeah. The old woman has a knack for this sorta thing. Everything in this place has her love imprinted. I particularly like the garden. It smells nice."

Hanabi stood up and went over to the rose bushes. She stuck her nose into one and inhaled slowly. Their aroma was intoxicatingly sweet and pure. Hanabi closed her eyes and smiled. "I can see why you would." She went to another sniffed. Konohamaru held his breath at the sight.

"Beautiful…" Konohamaru sighed dreamily, admiring the girl within the flowers. Hanabi looked up and tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

Konohamaru jumped back and gasped. "Ah! The flowers! Are beautiful! Not you. I mean, you _are_ beautiful, but that… I mean. Well, I _mean_ …" He stammered.

Hanabi's cheeks blushed angrily.

 _"I'm beautiful?..."_

"I-I get it! The flowers really are pretty!" she exclaimed, turning away awkwardly.

 _"Dammit…"_

Hanabi felt a hand on her shoulder. She peeked over and noticed Konohamaru was blushing just as bad as she was…

"I… I'm sorry. I'm being really weird."

"N-no! I am too. Gomen…" Hanabi smiled as she brushed his hand away. "Your house is ver- _ **AHHHH**_!"

Konohamaru jumped and looked around erratically. "What?! What's wrong?!"

Hanabi coward away from the flowers, swatting away at what seemed to be a little bug. "It's a bee! I _hate_ bugs!"

Konohamaru watched in amusement. The great Hanabi Hyuga, the heir to the Byakugan, was frightened of a mere insect. "Hey, stop that. The bee might get threatened and-"

" _ **ITAI**_!" Hanabi wailed as she clutched her hand close to her chest. The bee had stung her, leaving her with a little lump on the back of her hand. "It hurts! Errr!" she jumped around in pain, tears beginning to well up.

Konohamaru took her hand and examined the damage. Hanabi was trembling as she watch his every move. He seemed so concentrated, serious. "Wha-what are y-"

He lifted her hand to his lips, giving her a gentle smile. "Trust me, will ya?" he whispered. His voice was low and hoarse. She gulp nervously.

Konohamaru closed his eyes and put his mouth to her hand, gently sucking away at the sting. Hanabi's heart seemed to have stopped completely at that moment. She felt his warm lips and tongue work away at the wound. It was gently, soothing, and above all, kinda _hot_.

He let go of her hand and spat out she stinger. "My grandpa taught me that when I was a kid. It should feel better now."

Hanabi still couldn't find her voice, if anything, her voice came out in a small squeak. " ** _Yeah?... Tha-Thank you._** " She felt her face get sweaty and her palms were clammy but she felt cold.

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by his sudden actions. "Sorry… I don't want you thinking I'm a perv." He plucked a rose from the bush and carefully handed it over to the stunned kunoichi, stepping a little closer.

"H-Hanabi?"

"Yeah?" she whispered leaning closer, clutching the flower. Her heart seemed to be screaming out an SOS to him. It was as if the air was still and everything had stopped moving. She could smell his scent now, clean yet masculine. His warmth emanated towards her.

Konohamaru gingerly ran a hand through Hanabi's hair and placed it behind her head. "I… well… I think I-"

" _ **Waaaaah! Na-Na-Nabi-chaaaan**_!" A tiny voice wailed from inside the house, causing both of them to jump. They looked away, flustered at what had happened (and at what almost happened).

"C-coming, Himawari!" Hanabi ran off, her heart still wanting to send it's message to Konohamaru.

 _"What… What is wrong with me?..."_

* * *

The children had both woken up from their nap, Himawari being the first. When she saw that she was alone, she screamed in fear. Hanabi came and clutched the child to her chest, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm here now… Don't cry…"

Konohamaru entered moments after her, rubbing his cheeks. "It's 3 now… I think they should prolly have a snack once they wake up properly."

"Uh, yes. Y-you're right." Hanabi stuttered as she brushed off Boruto. "I'm going to take them to the restroom."

Boruto rubbed his eyes and looked at his aunt in concern. "Are you okay? Your face is red. Maybe you are catching a cold!"

Hanabi laughed as she clutched the children's hands, dragging them to the restroom.

Konohamaru smiled to himself. "Hanabi... I like you." He whispered.

* * *

Ho, ho! Konohamaru! You sly fox , you! XD I hope this small chapter made you happy! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you, fellow kazoo!


	5. Chapter 5

What an adventure! Thank you for staying this long, my fellow kazoos! Due to request, I added a motherly fatherly moment with Konohamaru and Hanabi :3 Thanks so much for reading! Please enjoy!

* * *

"We have some strawberries. Is that okay?" Konohamaru entered the living room with a tray. There was bowl of fresh ripe strawberries and a couple cups of juice. The children's mouth began to salivate at just the mere sight of the berries.

"I think strawberries are good. Eat your snack, kids," Hanabi clapped twice. The two began gobbling the strawberries and sipping down their juice.

"They must've been really hungry…" Konohamaru smiled. Hanabi nodded and the thought from earlier began to creep into her mind again. She flushed red as she reached over for a berry, her fingers trembling a bit.

 _"What was he going to do?... What did he want to say?..."_

Konohamaru grabbed a couple berries and glanced over at Hanabi. He gulped as he watched her soft pink lips and berry touch. She parted her sweet lips and took small nibbles and bites, the strawberry juice staining them.

 _"Wow… **Augh!** N-no! Don't be a pervert!"_ He internally screamed as he chomped away at the fruit.

* * *

Once everyone was finished with their light snack, Hanabi clapped again. "We should play something. How about tag hide and seek. We all know the rules. Someone is it, they count, we hide. If they find you, scream scatter and we play tag and hide again. First person tagged is it."

Himawari clapped her hands gleefully. She was a hide and seek champion, except her mommy would always cheat with her fancy eyes. Boruto jumped up and pumped a fist in the air.

"I won't get caught, 'dattebasa!" he ran off down a hallway, then disappeared. Himawari stumbled as she ran after him in hot pursuit.

Hanabi sighed and brushed off her pants facing Konohamaru. "Well, I guess I'll be the first to be it. You go and hide."

Konohamaru smiled and followed the children's lead, disappearing down the hall. Hanabi turned around and counted out loud.

"Ichi… Ni… San..." She slowly held out every number, giving the others time to prepare. "Kyuu… Jyuuuuuu! Here I come! I hope you guys are hiding well…"

Hanabi ran down the hall and opened doors and scanned the bedrooms slowly. Her all seeing eyes spotted a small ankle. She squinted and smiled as she quietly crept closer. A small snicker escaped from behind the curtain as Hanabi inched closer.

"Gotcha!" She ripped the curtain aside the curtain, uncovering a small blonde boy. Boruto gasped and screamed out, " **SCATTER!** "

Konohamaru jumped out from the closet and ran out back as Boruto sneaked under Hanabi's legs, following the shinobi. Hanabi jumped and chased them down. They reached the backyard where Konohamaru and Boruto were huffing and laughing. Hanabi squinted her eyes and pointed at the little boy. "You shall be caught."

"Catch me if you can!" He sped off as Hanabi chased him around the yard. She turned and eyed Konohamaru.

"You too! Haa!" She gave out a war cry, switching her advances towards him. Konohamaru grinned as he jumped out the way of Hanabi's palm, causing her to nearly fall over.

"Not with that sloppy move you are," Konohamaru snickered as he ran off. Hanabi smirked and gracefully twirled around.

"Just you watch. I'm gonna get you good!" Hanabi jabbed her fingers as Konohamaru ducked. From Boruto's point of view, the two shinobi looked as if they were dancing. Konohamaru dodging as Hanabi's elegant jabs made way to him, beautifully spinning. A lot like his mother… Boruto began to get impatient.

"Me too! I wanna play too!" he complained, running after them. Suddenly, Boruto's foot got caught in a tree root, making him fall over flat on his face. Hanabi gasped and turned around.

"Boruto!"

His eyes welled up in tears as he helplessly stood up. His hands were scratched up as well as his knees. The kunoichi kneeled down to Boruto's level, wiping away at his tears. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

He hiccuped as he held out his chubby little hands towards her. They were bleeding a bit, pink and swollen. "M-my knees hurt too!"

Hanabi scooped up the little boy and looked over at Konohamaru with intense eyes. "Quickly get the first aid kit." Konohamaru jumped at the scary tone she gave, scurrying into the house.

* * *

"This will sting a bit…" Hanabi dabbed some peroxide onto the cuts as Konohamaru held the little boy in his arms. Boruto whimpered, wincing at the sudden burning sensation. Konohamaru watched Hanabi's gentle fingers dab away at Boruto's wounds.

 _"She seems so motherly in this angle… So cute…"_ he blushed. Hanabi… Why didn't he notice it before? She was so cute. And smart and strong… She was sarcastic and sassy… Sweet and innocent… She was everything he thought she wasn't. He sighed as she put a couple bandaids on Boruto.

"There. That wasn't so bad, neh? I think we should take a break. You probably have to go to the bathroom now." Hanabi's hand reached out towards the sniffling child. He nodded, taking her hand.

"Konohamaru, go find Himawari."

He suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Himawari since they hid. As a matter of fact, she wasn't outside during tag… He stood up and made his way towards one of the bedrooms. "Himawari? Are you in here?" Silence. He looked under the bed, in the closets, under blankets and in baskets.

"Himawari?! The game is over! Come out!" Konohamaru peered into another room and sighed in frustration. The little girl was no where to be found. Hanabi entered the living room. She gave a confused look and looked around.

"Where is Himawari?"

Konohamaru ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I don't know... She's not inside the house. I've checked every room. Nothing!"

Fear struck Hanabi's eyes, her shoulders trembling. "What do you mean?! She can't have gotten far! Did you check everywhere?!"

"Y-yeah! The rooms are empty! Hey!" Hanabi shoved Konohamaru out the way as she ran towards the back yard. She activiated her Byakugan, scanning the perimeter. She gasped when she found a small figure up in the tree house, sprawled out on the floor.

"Himawari!" She ran towards the tree house, Konohamaru clutching Boruto's hand.

"Hanabi?! Did you find her?"

Hanabi entered the tree house slowly and crouched down next to Himawari. She didn't seem to be hurt, but she wasn't moving. "Himawari?! Hey!"

The little girl slowly opened her light blue eyes to gaze up at her aunt. She rubbed them, yawning, and stretching. "Nabi?... Is the game over?... I win?..."

Hanabi chuckled, exasperated as she clutched the little one close to her chest. "Yes, Himawari… You won…"

* * *

Hanabi and Konohamaru sat on the back porch, watching the two Uzumaki children play. Konohamaru looked over at Hanabi with concerned eyes. "Hey, cheer up. We found her. She just ended up falling asleep in the tree house."

"Sigh… Yeah. But it was scary. Those kids… I think of them as my own sometimes that I forget that they really aren't." Hanabi smiled sadly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I love them a lot."

Konohamaru smiled back and squeezed her forearm. "I do too."

Hanabi's eyebrows rose a bit as she studied Konohamaru's cheesy grin.

 _"You love them…But… what about me?..."_ She blushed as she jerked away a bit, flustered as she coughed. He jumped a little and rubbed the back of his neck, watching the kids play again.

" _ **Oi! Konohamaru!**_ " A girlish voice called off in the distance. Both of them were startled by the sudden outburst. Konohamaru jumped, smiling as he ran towards the gate. Hanabi glared at the figure and looked away.

"Moegi-chan! What brings you here?!"

"Can't I just visit my teammate?"

"Well, where is Udon? Usually you two travel together. Practically inseparable!" Konohamaru teased.

Moegi blushed, pushing Konohamaru's shoulder. "Whatever. You know how I feel."

Hanabi flinched, peeking over at the two. _"How she feels?... What does she mean?... He seems so relaxed and carefree with her…"_ She bit her lip in frustration as she jerked her eyes away. She felt the unfamiliar pain of jealousy in her stomach. _"Konohamaru…"_

"Well, Moegi. I gotta get back to babysitting. Hanabi is waiting."

Moegi's eyebrows raised as she peered over Konohamaru's shoulder. "Ah! Hyuga-san! Good afternoon!" She waved enthusiastically at Hanabi, who responded with a grunt. Moegi lowered her hand slowly, whispering to Konohamaru.

"I don't think she likes me very much."

Konohamaru chuckled nervously. "Naw, she's just like that. No worries. I'll talk with you tomorrow." Moegi winked as she walked off. Konohamaru smiled and turned back to Hanabi.

A dark aura emanated around her as she watched the cheerful children. "Eh… Hanabi? Is something wrong?"

She snapped a glare at his direction, making him step back nervously. "No. Nothing's wrong. We are all happy here."

Konohamaru nodded slowly, walking back over to her with great caution. _"Did I say something?..."_ He checked his watch.

"It's nearly 5… Naruto-nii and Hinata-chan will be back soon." He smiled at Hanabi. "Then our job is done."

Hanabi gave another grunt, her hair covering her face. Konohamaru frowned and looked back at Himawari and Boruto.

 _"What is up with her?..."_

* * *

No, Moegi! D: WELL! Stay tuned for the last couple chapters! Thanks for being here, my fellow kazoos! Reviews are nice :)


	6. Chapter 6

I hope this chapter is just as good as the others... I will probably be writing two more after this one! *Oh! Noooo!* Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful follows and reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

* * *

Moments later, Konohamaru's mother arrived with groceries in hand. "Ah! Hanabi-chan is still here! How nice. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Ah, I don't think so. Once Naruto and Hinata come, I will be off as well. I'm sorry," Hanabi bowed.

The rest of the time the Konohamaru and Hanabi had a tense wall inbetween them. She would avoid him, she wouldn't respond to any of his jokes. She didn't even make eye contact with him once.

Konohamaru sighed. He just couldn't understand what was her problem. Ater Moegi had left, she began to act so huffy and cold. Six oclock rolled around, and there was a light knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" A boasting voice called from the door. The two children gasped, instantly knew who had arrived.

"Mama! Papa!" The two raced over to their parents, wrapping their arms and legs around them. Hinata smiled warmly as she embraced Boruto.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Konohamaru-san is so cool, 'dattebasa! And Hanabi was fun too! Look! She put bandaids on my hands! I fell during tag! The tree attacked me, 'dattebasa!" Boruto chattered excitedly.

Himawari jumped up and down in front of her father. Naruto scooped her up in his arms and grinned. "What about you, Hima-chan? Were you a good girl?"

"Yes! I draw a picture fo you!" She kissed her father's cheek, melting his heart.

"Thank you, Hima-chan!" He cuddled his daughter. Konohamaru smiled as he watched the scene play out.

"Ah! Konhamaru! How were the kids? I hope they didn't give you too much trouble!" Naruto chuckled. Konhamaru passed over the backpacks and shook his head.

"Nah. It was a fun time. Hanabi was of good help."

"Eh? Hanabi-chan? She stayed the entire time? We just asked her to check up on you…"

"Yeah, well, the idiot can't manage taking care of himself. I didn't think he could take care of two children." Hanabi sighed as she stretched her limbs. Hinata smiled at both of them.

"Thank you. We will be taking them off your hands now."

Hanabi nodded as she began walking out the door. "In that case, I'll be off too. Goodnight, everyone." Naruto stepped out the way and squinted over at Konohamaru.

"Oi! Baaka! Walk her home, will ya?!"

Konohamaru growled at Naruto, raising an angry fist.

"I'm no baaka! And why?! She can take care of herself! **Ouch!** "

Naruto smacked him on the back of his head, seething with annoyance.

"I don't care if she can or can't! Just don't let her go off by herself, 'dattebayo!"

"Why?!"

Naruto's face washed over with shock, and then relaxed as he glanced over at Hinata. She smiled softly and nodded. "Because… I made the mistake of letting someone walk home alone one night… And instantly regretted it!" He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Konohamaru looked at his feet, and scrunched his eyes. He thought of Hanabi's hurt face, her silence... He cared for her so much, he couldn't just let her run off...

 _"He's right… I've got to know what's wrong with Hanabi!"_ He gazed up intensely at Naruto and nodded, brushing off his hand.

"I'm off then! Tell my mother I will be back later. I won't be here for dinner!" Konohamaru grabbed his jacket, running off into the darkness. Naruto smiled at Hinata as she closed her eyes.

"Do you regret letting me walk home alone that night?..."

"To this day." He whispered, grasping her hand.

"Huh? Oh! Naruto! Hinata! Please come in and stay for dinner! Ah, where did Hanabi and Konohamaru go?" Konohamaru's mother walked in with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Oh! Thank you! We will stay! As for Konohamaru... " Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "He went out real quick on some important business. He said not to wait up for him. Let's eat!"

* * *

" **Hanabi**!"

Hanabi turned to find Konohamaru chasing after her. She glared at him and turned away, picking up her pace.

"What do you want, baaka?" she mumbled as he reached up to her. He furrowed his eyebrow and grabbed her shoulder. She jerked away and jabbed his arm swiftly with two fingers.

" _ **Itai!**_ Hanabi, what the hell is your problem, huh?! You're acting so mean all of a sudden!"

"Why don't you just go to Moegi! She can supply you with all the sweetness you need!"

"What?! Hanabi, what are you talking about?!"

"You know damn well! You and Moegi… She makes you so happy!" Hanabi could feel her tears wanting to free fall. She scrunched her eyes, and looked away.

 _"No... Don't cry now!"_

"Hanabi… No, it's not like that at all!" Konohamaru gave a small nervous laugh. "Moegi, she likes-"

"You! She likes you! I know she does! I know you reciprocate the same feelings! I can tell, instantly!" Hanabi couldn't stop her tears, she was sobbing as she began pounding on Konohamaru's chest. "You like Moegi! You like her!"

 _"You… Don't like me…"_

Konohamaru was confused. He grabbed her wrist and held it above her. "No! I don't like Moegi! I-I... _**I like Hanabi-chan!**_ " He blurted out. Hanabi looked up at his burning eyes. His face was flaming red as he gazed back.

"Wha-what?..."

"I said I like you! Moegi and Udon are dating!" He mumbled as he lowered her wrist. "She was just telling me today…"

Hanabi could still feel her tears falling out. Konohamaru smiled softly as he wiped them away. "I was going to tell you, but you were so angry, I got scared! Ha, ha! And earlier too before Himawari woke up... "

Hanabi felt warm all over as she looked away in embarrassment.

 _"He… feels the same…"_

Konohamaru sighed as he rubbed his warm cheek. "I know you might not feel the same… But I-"

"You… **You're wrong!** " Hanabi bursted out in a smile. "I-I like Konohamaru-kun!"

Konohamaru jumped at the sudden statement and giggled girlishly. "R-really? You like me?!"

Hanabi looked away and nodded once. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the small kunoichi, pulling her into a tight embrace. "That's **great!** And here I thought you just hated my guts!"

Hanabi squeaked helplessly, burrowing into Konohamaru's chest. The familiar scent overwhelmed her as she closed her eyes tight. _"I… I'm in his arms… He…"_

"I really like you, Hanabi…" Konohamaru hummed as he rested his head on top of hers. "I'm… I'm sorry I made you upset… It was all a misunderstanding… Um... Can I walk you home?..."

Hanabi stayed quiet for a minute and nodded once. Konohamaru smiled to himself as he nuzzled her warm brown hair. "Good…"

 _"I like you..."_

* * *

Gah! Yes! FINALLY, NEH?! Ha, ha! Only two more chapters left... I hope you stay tuned for the final two! Ichiraku Ramen and Simple Things! Please review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**AH! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE CHAPTER, KAZOOS!** Kimmykazoo has been having a busy busy summer... (Also a bit of writer's block..) But I added some cuteness in this! I hope you are still faithful and continue reading this! GOMEN! Please enjoy! I will work extra hard!...

* * *

After yesterday's events, Konohamaru woke up with a large grin. Today he gets to take Hanabi to Ichiraku's. "Hee, hee! Date time, date time!" he sang, giggling. His mother knocked on his door.

"Konohamaru? Are you okay in there?" He bounded towards the door, and zipped up his jacket. When he threw it open, giving a cheesy smile.

"Yep! I'm better than okay! I'll see you in a bit!" Konohamaru kissed her cheek and skipped outside, merrily with his hands in his pockets. His mother stood there dumbfounded, scratching her head.

"What happened last night?"

* * *

Hanabi gave herself one last look in the mirror and groaned. She had never been on a date before. It was her first time and she wanted it to be perfect. Hinata leaned against the door way, a small smile on her face.

"Hanabi, you look nice."

She jumped, startled by her sister's sudden appearance. "Hinata! What are you doing here?!"

Hinata rolled her eyes, Himawari clinging onto her pants.

"I told father I would pay him a visit. He wants to see the children. Boruto is with him right now. Where are you going looking all nice?" She teased as she poked her sister's shoulder.

Hanabi blushed and looked away. "I-I won a bet with Konohamaru yesterday… He has to treat me to Ichiraku's now… It's no big deal!"

"It seems like a big deal. It looked like you were about punch the mirror. And you never liked girlish things before… Flowers in your hair?" Hinata chuckled as she turned Hanabi around. "Let me help…"

Hanabi didn't resist as her sister pulled back parts of her hair, braiding it and pinning the flowers.

"It looks as if you want to cry. Are you nervous?" Hinata smiled. Hanabi nodded once. A date with Konohamaru… She didn't want to just cry; she wanted to scream and run around and laugh all at the same time. She sighed and twiddled her thumbs.

"What if I say something stupid? What if I'm not as interesting as he thinks I am?"

Hinata stopped braiding and hummed. "Well… Then he wasn't the one. You must find someone who will accept all of you." She patted her sister's shoulder, signaling that she was finished. "You'll be fine. Konohamaru is a nice boy. Just be yourself, and have fun."

Hanabi nodded at her older sister.

 _"She's right… I can't get too caught up in my worries! Konohamaru is waiting…"_

"Well then! I'm off! Thanks, Hinata... "Hanabi smiled as she ran out the door. Hinata shook her head and grasped the little girl's hand.

"Himawari, your aunt is a strange one, neh?"

* * *

"Ah! Sorry I'm late!" Hanabi gasped when she saw Konohamaru already seated. He jumped when he saw her approaching. She had her hair delicately braided with orange and yellow flowers pinning them down, matching her orange and yellow kimono. He looked downat his plain jacket and pants.

 _"Dammit… I should have tried harder!"_

"You're not late! I'm just early! Ah… Y-you look nice…" Konohamaru mumbled shyly as Hanabi blushed. "The color yellow suits you…"

"Oh… Thanks…"

The two of them awkwardly shifted around until finally the owner called out.

" _ **Oi!**_ Are you going to dilly dally, or are you going to order, huh?!" They both snapped out of their thoughts and nodded, taking a look at the menu.

* * *

"Thanks for the Ichiraku." Hanabi smiled. Konohamaru scratched the back of his head.

The entire time at the ramen booth, both of them joked around, slurping their noodles up obnoxiously. Konohamaru had let a noodle dangle from his nose, making an elderly woman give him a disgusted look. Hanabi would try and catch pieces of meat that Konohamaru would toss over at her with her mouth to no avail. She missed every time, the chunks smacking her nose or forehead. They had the time of their lives, cackling and gasping for air with every dumb joke or gesture.

"Ah, no problem! It's only one thirty… Do you want… Do you want to roam around the village?..." He gulped as he looked at his feet. He didn't exactly want the day to end so soon, not after yesterday… Hanabi beamed a bit as she clutched at the sleeves of her kimono.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Look, Konohamaru! Goldfishes! And turtles!" Hanabi gushed as she pulled Konohamaru into a pet shop.

They roamed around the village streets and wandered into different stores that caught their eye. So far, they entered into a book shop, a weapons shop, a clothing store. Konohamaru had bought her some roses from Ino's family flower shop, getting a wink from the blonde kunoichi.

"It's on the house. I'll throw in some babies breath for free too. Enjoy the rest of the day!" Now, they were at a local pet shop.

"Kittens! Konohamaru!" Hanabi picked up a small white cat and softly nuzzled him. Konohamaru stood from a distance and smiled cheesily.

"Kittens!... Yeah!"

"Come here. Don't you want to see them?" She gestured enthusiastically.

Komohamaru nervously fidgeted awkwardly near the goldfishes. "It's not that…."

"Here. I'll bring him over to you." Hanabi strode over with the kitten in hand, smiling sweetly. Konohamaru began to hyperventilate as he clung to the wall, horror spreading across his face.

* * *

"I didn't know you were allergic! I'm so sorry!" Hanabi cried as she patted Konohamaru's back. He sneezed five more times.

"N-no worries… _A-CHOO_! It was an… _A-CHOO_! Honest mistake! _A-CHOO_!"

Hanabi sighed as she passed him another tissue. "Well, how long are you going to sneeze?"

"Ah… Give me a couple minutes. I didn't get a lot of fur on me which is the upside. A-CHOO!"

"I'm so sorry… I just can't stop saying it!" Hanabi looked at the ground as she shook her head. Konohamaru gripped her hand softly, causing her to look up instantly. He smiled as he rubbed his nose.

"Hey, don't look like that. I'm fine. It was worth it. You seemed really happy before, so smile!" He grinned as he tossed the dirty tissue out. She smiled softly, squeezing his hand.

Konohamaru pulled her along as he grinned. "I wanna go to the Hokage monument. That's the last stop." Hanabi ran alongside him, her smile still playing at her lips.

 _"This day… I don't want this day to end… If anything, let it last **forever**."_

* * *

" _Woah…_ " Hanabi gasped as she gazed out at the entire village. She could see only the rooftops of the houses, and the people looked like little ants. The sun was setting, displaying it's beautiful array of colors, splashing everything in golden and orange. "This… This…"

"It's cool right? I like it up here. My grandpa would take me here often as a kid." Konohamaru sat down as he hugged his knees closer to his chest. "I wanted to share this with you."

Hanabi's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Konohamaru looked up at her, her heart caught. "I only share this with special people. Naruto was pretty much the only one until now."

Hanabi nodded and took a seat next to the shinobi. "Thank you. Today was…" She chuckled as she closed her eyes. "It was the most fun I've had in a while. All I seem to do now a day is just… Train. Train, eat, sleep. Even while sleeping, I dream of training. But this…" Hanabi opened her eyes and gestured at the town below, laughing. "This! I didn't even think once to come up here. And now…" She looked over at Konohamaru, a sudden softness to her gaze. He blushed as he looked at her hands.

"Now you're here with me…" Konohamaru whispered as he clutched her fingers. Hanabi smiled down at their hands, intertwining them slowly. "Hanabi… Thank you… I'm happy that you came out here… Even though it was just for a silly bet!" He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Hanabi giggled as she leaned back against the bench.

"No, I probably would have come even if we didn't bet. But the bet sure did help a lot." Hanabi looked back out at the city. Konohamaru watched as the breeze shifted her warm brown hair around. He held his breath, the sun illuminating her soft skin and slightly parted lips. He noticed a flower pin falling loose from her braid.

He reached over and softly pulled her hair back, causing Hanabi to jump. "W-what are you?..."

"Sorry! Y-your hair clip is coming loose... " He gulped as Hanabi stood still as Konohamaru played with her hair until it finally stood still.

"Thank you…" She blushed as Konohamaru looked away embarrassed. He nodded as he stood, brushing his pants.

"I should probably get you home… I don't want you to be late for dinner or anything."

Hanabi nodded slowly and noticed that their hands were still clasped together. She gazed up at him and noticed he was already smiling gently down at her.

Konohamaru reached and held her other hand, clasping both of her hands in his. He focused in their hands and smiled. "It's been a good day… I… I'm glad we spent it together." Hanabi sighed, letting out a small laugh.

"It really was… I want… I want to do this again." She looked up at Konohamaru with intense eyes as he gazed back. "Not just 'cause I won a silly bet. I want to because… I… I really like Konohamaru!" She blushed angrily.

He smiled and leaned in a bit. Hanabi instinctively stepped back, only to find that a wall of rock was in her way. She looked up, nervousness played in her eyes.

"I didn't lose that bet on accident… I could have won if I wanted to…" Konohamaru said in a low, throaty voice. Hanabi's heart leaped again, sending the same S.O.S signal like from when they were in the garden.

"What, so you lost on purpose?..." She squeaked quietly as she felt Konohamaru let go of her hand. He placed it on her cheek, cupping it lightly.

"How else would I have gotten you out here?..." He smirked as she pouted slightly. Hanabi rolled her eyes as she too felt a small smirk crawl across her cheek.

"You could've just asked me, baaka..." Her voice was low and deep. He felt his insides suddenly grow cold and the butterflies begin to swarm.

Konohamaru sighed as he leaned in closer. Hanabi could feel his warm breath on her lips, the space was achingly small. His smirk grew as he lifted her arm up and pinned it against the wall, making Hanabi jump in surprise.

"What's the fun in that?..." He whispered. Hanabi was about to respond but felt a pair of warm lips press softly against hers. The warmth spread as Konohamaru slowly kissed Hanabi, still pinning her gently against the wall. He let her go, letting his hands rest on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _"This… This is…"_ Hanabi's thoughts began to soon fade away, the kiss engulfing her.

Konohamaru slowly leaned away and let their foreheads touch. He smiled as he kept his eyes closed. "Sorry… I-"

Hanabi grabbed his face and tugged him back into her lips, her own burning. Konohamaru complied, pulling her close as he leaned into her. She tilted her head to the side, trying to melt into him.

Hanabi pulled away a bit and stuffed her warm face into Konohamaru's chest. His eyes were low as he snuggled his nose into her ever sweet smelling hair. He sighed as he pulled her close into his embrace.

 _"Hanabi…"_

* * *

Omygosh! AH! I hope you enjoyed this! We have another chapter coming soon... I hope you all continue on till the very end! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty, Kazoos. This is the final chapter for this fanfic! (What?! No, kimmykazoo! It was a pretty decent story!) I have read the reviews and I am glad that everyone has enjoyed this, and has continued on with me in this adventure! Arigatou! However! I will comply to the reviews and I will be writing another KONOxHANA story with them getting married and having kids very soon! So, keep a look out for that next story ;) I will be making it ten times fluffier and maybe a bit zesty hee hee! (Ohmahgosh!) Please, enjoy the final chapter of Babysitting!

* * *

Konohamaru and Hanabi walked back together slowly through the dark, quiet streets. The days activities seemed to have worn them out, sleepy eyes on both of their faces. Hanabi clutched his hand tighter in hers. Today was magical.

"Alright, here is your home." Konohamaru stopped in front of the compound doors and looked at the looming sign. "You should go in. Dinner is probably ready by now…"

Hanabi fidgeted as she looked at her feet and them their hands. She didn't want to go… She didn't want him to leave… Even if tomorrow would be a new day, all she wanted was to be was here…

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled softly. "I don't want you to go either." He smiled, reading Hanabi's thoughts. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah… But it's for the best. My father will kick your ass into next week if you got me back too late." Hanabi looked up at the stars and sighed. "It doesn't feel real, does it? It's all so… dream like. But all dreams come to an end…" She looked at the door sadly.

"Hey… We have all of tomorrow. I mean, missions have been slow recently… I haven't been called on any in such a long time. We can spend tomorrow together. And the day after, and after that, and so on." Konohamaru grinned pulling the girl into a tight embrace. "We have all the time in the world so long as you are willing to spend it with me…"

Hanabi snuggled closer and sighed. "Idiot… Of course I am willing. I can hardly say goodbye right now!"

Konohamaru rested his face on the top of her brown hair and smiled. "Neither can I... But! Tomorrow, you can show me a place where you like to go. And then I'll show you another… And we can just go back and forth. I'll come whenever you want. I'll be waiting for you…"

Hanabi slowly closed her eyes, a low hum escaped her. She loved this warmth, the scent, the security. He loved her small frame, her hair and her ever sweet voice. It wasn't enough. It could never be enough, all the time in the world. They wanted it to be spent together.

"Goodnight, Hanabi." Konohamaru kissed the top of her head before letting go. Hanabi gazed up at him as he gave her a grin. She smiled back and nodded.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Hanabi and her father began their daily training regimen. Her thoughts kept scattering everywhere, that her usual crisp moves were sloppy and easily beaten down. Hiashi grunted and shook his head his now fallen daughter.

"What has gotten into you? You are performing abysmally."

Hanabi pushed herself up from the ground, her entire body aching and twitching. "I'm sorry… I just have many thoughts on my mind. Please, let us continue!"

* * *

Konohamaru trudged through the streets, his face scrunched up in anger. Hanabi was still training with her father and it was soon going to become noon. "Augh! I thought they would end by ten… I'm so bored! _Hanabi-i_ …" He grumbled, kicking a can down the road.

Konohamaru then felt two small hands cup over his eyes. He jumped then excitedly smiled, turning around. "Hana!... Bi?" Moegi stifled a giggle as Konohamaru's face grew serious again. "Oh… It's only you… What do you want?"

Moegi puffed her cheeks out, scowling at him. "How rude! I'm your teammate and this is how you're treating me? I'm telling Hanabi!" Konohamaru rolled his eyes and kicked the can over again.

The two began walking together, Konohamaru telling Moegi about yesterday's events. She squealed with joy, tickling his side lovingly like a teasing sister.

"Ah! How **_sweet_**! And what about today? Where is our little Hyugan princess?"

Konohamaru groaned as he leaned against a tall wooden fence. " _Training_ … I don't think she'll be finishing anytime soon. I wanna see her…" He pouted kicking at the dirt. Moegi smiled as she leaned against the fence with him.

"Udon is sick… Apparently he is very contagious, so I can't be in the room for too long." Moegi looked up at the clouds, her hands behind her head. "We are both on the same boat." Konohamaru looked up at the clouds as well, his thoughts swirling with the image of Hanabi…

* * *

"I guess that's good for today. Get a hold of yourself and prepare for a harder training session tomorrow." Hiashi tossed a towel at Hanabi. She was drenched in sweat, bruises and scars covered her body. She nodded and walked off to her room.

Konohamaru was taking over her mind and she knew it would cause trouble for her. Hinata had married outside of the family, and now Hanabi is heiress. She wasn't sure if dating Konohamaru was a good idea, but it felt so wonderful. His eyes, his arms, his lips… Everything about him was intoxicatingly wonderful.

"Konohamaru… What am I going to do?..." She mumbled as she dabbed away at her face.

" _What do you mean?_ " A familiar voice called from behind her. She quickly jumped into action, jabbing the intruder in the stomach and the arms. He fell over like a sack of potatoes, twitching ever so slightly. Hanabi blinked a couple times and gasped, instantly regretting her actions.

"K-Konohamaru?!"

* * *

"Ah… Sorry for intruding… I just wanted to see you today... " The two sat at the edge of her bed as Konohamaru held her close. "I thought it would be romantic…"

Hanabi scoffed. "Please don't just barge into my bedroom so suddenly like that." She smiled, looking into Konohamaru's deep chocolate eyes. He chuckled, making it a mental note to knock before popping up behind her.

"So what were you talking about earlier?... Is something bothering you?"

Hanabi looked down at her feet and sighed. "I… I'm worried about our relationship… I am the new heiress and… I'm scared father will disapprove us…"

Konohamaru nodded slowly, his heart aching. He had a feeling something like this would eventually pop up…

"I don't care what he thinks. I want you. Not him. And nothing can get in between us." He clutched her tightly in his arms. "I'm not keen on sharing. I never have been. And I'm one stubborn man. I won't be letting you go anytime soon. Never in fact."

Hanabi closed her eyes and smiled softly, nuzzling closer. "What about my father?"

"We will get there when we get there. I'm not letting you go, Hanabi…" Konohamaru cupped Hanabi's face in both of his hands. He leaned in and softly began kissing her. Her heart stuttered as she too leaned into him. The sparks began to go off in her stomach and her mind began to go fuzzy. The sweet passion from Konohamaru and his words… She just wanted him, and only him. He made her feel safe and secure. He made her feel loved and happy. He made her into his one and only love…

Konohamaru broke the kiss and placed their foreheads together, both of them staring into each others eyes. "I want this to work." Hanabi nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

It will work… She clenched her hands into small fists, her courage resurfacing. He was right. Konohamaru was all she needed. Everything will play out right, so long as he is there…

Konohamaru placed his hands on top of hers, a smile crawling on his mouth. "We can do this together. I won't let you fall, and you'll keep me steady."

Hanabi giggled as she nuzzled his nose sweetly.

 _"My anchor…"_

* * *

 _Mmmm... I don't think that is enough, Kimmykazoo! I agree! So as a special treat for my very special followers and readers, I am going to give you all a taste of the new KONOxHANA story I will be publishing soon! It will be called: "New Beginnings." Fairly cheesy name, but it fits their concept. So! Please enjoy this silly snippet!_

* * *

"Naruto, I'm freaking out!" Konohamaru walked around in circles in front of the Hokage. Naruto clicked away at his computer, paying no mind to the young man standing before him. Too much work, and Konohamaru bothering him about his love life wasn't on the agenda.

"Hanabi... Augh! I'm crazy about her! I just...! Ugh! I don't know how to pop the question!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow, his eyes still studying the screen before him. "Mm hmm..." Konohamaru flopped down in a chair and angrily ran his fingers through his hair. The little box in his pocket felt heavy... He finally bought the perfect wedding ring for the most perfect woman in existence. The problem was executing his plan...

"What do I do?"

The blonde man lazily scratched his stubble and leaned back in his chair. He yawned a bit as Konohamaru's eyes desperately studied the man before him. Naruto tapped his chin and hummed thoughtfully. His eyes suddenly lit up, Konohamaru's heart leaping with excitement.

 _ **"That's it!"**_

"What is?! What do I do?!"

"I forgot to water the plants today!"

 **"GAH!"**

* * *

Tee hee! Oh, Maru... I am thankful for all the pleasant reviews and follows and favorites! Please stay tuned for my new fanfic, New Beginnings! I am truly grateful. If you have any requests for the New Beginnings, feel free to PM me or comment! I will gladly look take it into consideration! :) Kimmykazoo is outty!


End file.
